


Stay Frosty, Dude

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, drug mention, kidnapping mention, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Чувак. Ты почему одет, как позорный ниндзя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Frosty, Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penelope_Foucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stay Frosty, Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900843) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3856486).

Коннер Кент сощурился, всматриваясь в белую ширь под собой. Мокрый снег неслабо мешал обзору, да и летать в такую холодину было совсем не весело.

Но он точно знал, что что-то не так. 

И поэтому, едва завидев крохотную фигурку внизу, он рухнул камнем. Как по наводке. Фигурка темнела на белом, отбрасывая слишком длинные тени, и с заметным трудом барахталась в рыхлом снегу по колено. Но даже с такой высоты Коннер сразу понял.

Это он. 

Коннер держался поодаль ровно шесть секунд, после чего решил, что достаточно долго выжидал и был осторожным. И, невесомо опустившись на землю, рванул вперёд, как мог быстро.

Фигура остановилась неподалёку. Коннер не мог разобрать ни выражения лица под слоем тряпок, закрывающих нижнюю половину, ни позы из-за толстой, подбитой мехом одежды. Но у него была пара вопросов, и самый насущный из них был: 

— Чувак. Ты почему одет, как позорный ниндзя?

Покрасневшие от мороза голубые глаза смерили его опасливым взглядом. А потом из-под складок полумаски донеслось приглушённое: 

— Если ты действительно порождение моего подсознания, то ты какой-то поразительно бесполезный. И слегка козлина.

Коннер почувствовал, как по лицу расползается улыбка.

— Я точно, по-настоящему тут, Тим. Вопрос в том, почему тут ты? Гренландия? Без шуток? — Он окинул взглядом пустошь снега. — Ты знаешь, что тут до усрачки холодно?  
— Я заметил. — Тим шмыгнул носом. И добавил: — Я тут не добровольно. — После этого он помолчал немного, сам, судя по всему, несколько сбитый с толку. — Меня Ра'c похитил.  
— Что, серьёзно?!  
— У него базы всюду есть. А я его немножко разозлил, — объяснил Тим, ничего не объясняя, пока Коннер подходил ближе. — Я заснул у себя в квартире, а проснулся от того, что ко мне вломились ниндзя. Они вкололи мне… что-то, а потом я очнулся здесь. — Он неопределённо махнул куда-то за спину. — Ну, сам понимаешь. В помещении. А потом я сбежал. Вроде бы. — А потом, чтобы убедить себя в существовании Коннера, его самом настоящем присутствии, Тим осторожно потрогал его руку. Коннер услышал, как сердце Тима от удивления забилось чаще (только всё равно как-то заторможено. С этим надо будет разобраться). — А что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ну, ты же знаешь, что я иногда выслушиваю вас всех? — Кэсси, Барта и Тима. Тима чаще всего, впрочем, потому что Готэм — хуже всего. Особенно теперь, когда Бэтмена там почти нет. И продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: — В общем. Твоё сердцебиение было не там, где надо. И я решил, что лучше проверить, как ты, и полетел на звук. К тому времени, как я добрался сюда, я уже понял, что что-то не так.  
— Вот как, — пробормотал в ткань Тим. — Спасибо. Я как раз придумывал, что мне делать. — Он опустил взгляд на свои тёплые ботинки, которые были очевидно больше, чем нужно. Потом глянул на белую холмистую местность вокруг. — Гренландия, говоришь?  
— Гренландия, — подтвердил Кон. 

И тут Тим покачнулся, его резко повело вбок. Он осторожно выпрямился; не то чтобы ему было нужно удерживать равновесие, потому что Коннер уже занялся этим, но всё же. Плохо дело. 

— Роб?..  
— По-моему, — подал голос Тим, — я, может быть, ещё самую чуточку под тем снотворным. Может быть.  
— Ты знаешь, что они тебе дали?  
— Нет. В воде было, по-моему. Но у меня рот отнялся и мне очень холодно.  
— Да-а-а, — протянул Коннер. — Второе — это скорее из-за климата, не из-за остального. Иди сюда. — И он притянул своего лучшего друга в объятия, прижимая его к груди. Тим сразу обнял его в ответ, выдохнув, кажется, с облегчением. Его трясло от холода, и Кон в очередной раз остро осознал, как же легко его можно было бы сломать. Просчитаться самую малость и…

— Почему ты такой тёплый, боже, — пробормотал Тим, ни о чём не подозревая. 

Кон ухмыльнулся.

— Это талант.  
— Не талант это. 

Коннер растёр его руки через слои украденного костюма. 

— Давай-ка полетим обратно в Готэм и посадим тебя перед камином? 

Тим, с порозовевшими от мороза, обветренными скулами, поднял взгляд и моргнул, похоже, не притворяясь.

— Потрясающая мысль, Коннер.

Кон не был уверен, вышел у Тима сарказм на новый уровень, или он просто навеселе сильнее, чем показывает. Так что он просто сказал: 

— У меня случается, чувак. 

Он передвинул руки, обнимая Тима поудобнее, но не менее крепко, и приподнялся на пару футов над землёй. 

Тим завозился, обвил Коннера за шею одной рукой, не убирая вторую с его талии. Кон подождал, пока Тим устроится, и осторожно раскинул ТТК, пока оно не укутало Тима целиком, загораживая его от ветра и снега. 

Когда они начали набирать высоту, Тим спрятал лицо у Коннера на шее, уткнулся ледяным острым носом. Вздохнул. 

— Так уже намного лучше. 

И они полетели сквозь холодные облака. Внизу всё так же тянулась белоснежная пустошь, хотя вскоре они почти оставили её позади. 

— Уверен? — сказал Коннер, размеренно потирая спину Тима одной рукой. — Когда снова будет ловить телефон, надо написать Альфреду и дать ему знать, что мы нагрянем в особняк тебя разморозить. 

Тим отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы глянуть Коннеру в глаза. Заторможено моргнул. 

— У тебя есть номер Альфреда?  
— А то. — И он насильно прижал Тима обратно к себе, на миг стиснув его всем ТТК. Бессловесное предупреждение, на которое Тим только рассмеялся. 

А потом Тим прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к Коннеру поближе. 

Его сердце билось суматошно от смеси адреналинового отходняка и остатков того снотворного, чем бы оно ни было. Но дыхание Тима было размеренным, а тело, закоченевшее от холода, начало понемногу расслабляться. В сотне футов над землёй Тим чувствовал себя как дома.

От этого у Кона потеплело в груди. 

— Я тебя разбужу, когда мы будем возле Нью-Джерси.  
— Я н'сплю, — сказал Тим. Фыркнул, вполсилы двинув ему в бок. Глаза он не открыл. — …и, Кон?  
— Да, дружище?  
— Я _охрененный_ ниндзя. 

Пауза. 

— Тим. Костюм, типа, на два размера больше тебя. Ты выглядишь, будто в переодевалки игрался.  
— Зад тебе я всё равно надрать могу. 

Кон подумал над этим. 

— Ну, — сказал он наконец. — Ага.

И почувствовал, как Тим улыбается ему в шею.


End file.
